Once upon a horror story
by topandbottom
Summary: I made this at first as a project for my english class at school and revised it a little to make a quick short story! XD Enjoy... Yaoi RikuXSora


I just thought that I would make a short story… This started out as a homework assignment and I found it again while fucking around on my computer… There is no lime or lemon in it just a sad love story… I thought that I should publish it so here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own shit so get over it.

Normal Pov

Once upon a horror story

Riku and Sora where walking down paoupu lane on Halloween when they saw the perfect house… "Ohhh look at that house Riku!" Exclaimed the ungodly spiky haired teenager. Riku just looked at the house, then back at Sora, and glared. "Why would anyone want to live in that house? It looks like it got hit with over twenty dozen eggs and a car."

Sora just shrugged and ran over to the house and saw that there where three cars in the parking lot and that they all looked pretty nice. "Riku come over here and look at this they have a beamer!" Sora yelled at the top of his lungs with his voice cracking a bit at the effort.

Riku walked over to the brunet and looked at the godly cyan car with wide eyes. "Ok so you proved me wrong someone does live here so you want to go up too the door and get candy or go home." Riku said with distaste as he new the answer, he felt like he was going to cave in from all the candy he was carrying.

"What do you think? I swear that there are such things as stupid questions!" Sora said sarcastically. Riku just glared at him and walked with the brunet up to the rotting door and rung the bell. As soon as Riku touched the button on the side of the doorframe the door opened, reveling a man with orange eye's and long silver hair.

"Trick or treat!" Sora yelled with Riku standing next to him rolling his teal eyes while flicking his own silver hair behind his shoulder. "Trick!" said the silver haired man while grabbing the two teens and throwing them into his house.

"What the hell are you doing you crazy bastard!?!" Riku screamed. Sora got up and turned around while yelling. "What do you want?!?" The man just laughed and hit Riku across the face making Riku fall over and hit his head on the stairs.

Sora looked over and saw that Riku was bleeding and knocked out. Sora ran at the man and hit him across the face as hard as he could only to be laughed at and then hit across the face landing next to his unconscious friend.

Sora woke up groaning. Sora looked around and noticed that it was pitch black. He heard a rustling sound and looked helplessly at the source saying. "Who's there?" "Ughh." was all he heard "Riku is that you?" Sora asked whimpering a little. "So-ra?" Riku said stuttering a little because of the pain in his head. Sora lunged at the teen hugging him close. "OW what the hell Sora!" "Oh sorry Riku." Sora apologized while cringing at the thought of hurting his secret love.

At this moment, a loud scraping sound could be heard and they looked at the source. They saw a faint light getting bigger and wider by the second. Then they heard an evil laugh, as soon as the could see who it was it was the person that knocked them both out. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US???!!!???" Both Riku and Sora screamed at the same time. The person just continued to laugh and said in a very deep voice. "Well good morning to you to worthless brats! I brought you breakfast and this is the thanks I get? Well fine be that way you will have no breakfast!" At that note, he threw two trays out the door he came through and looked back at them glaring. "My name is Ansem not that it matters." Ansem said with a twisted and morbid grin on his face.

Ansem then walked over and looked the boys in the eyes and said "I will let you live on two conditions. One that you run as fast as you can through this maze of a house without me catching you. Two well two doesn't matter because no one has ever gotten away from me." "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Riku said while lunging at the back of Ansem trying to catch him off guard but only to be thrown onto the ground and hit continuously until he stopped breathing. "NOO!" Sora screamed and ran after Ansem jumping on his back only to be thrown across the room and knocked out again.

As for what happened after that, no one knows because Sora never woke up.

FIn


End file.
